Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (Thingoverse)/Princess Peach
Peach is one of many unlockable characters in Walnort War. She's rather frail, but she usually makes up for that with extreme speed and moves that keep foes away from her general area. Moveset Parasol (credit to somebody495) With the parasol, Peach is able to hover over the ground, and make herself fly forth with the force of each parasol strike. Furthermore, the more she uses the parasol's combos, the more she builds up an extra bar. This bar is used by her standard heavy (X) attack. The more filled the bar, the more effective the heavy attack is. *X - Peach twirls her parasol before launching forth a powerful gust of wind. *YYYYY - Peach jabs her parasol forward, then jabs again, then dives parasol first forward, then smacks her parasol left to right in front of her, then finally lifts her umbrella up and slams it down on the ground, causing a powerful wind current to emit like a shockwave around her. *YX - Peach jabs her parasol forward, then swings it up, smacking anyone in front of her into the air. *YYX - Peach jabs her parasol forward, then jabs again, then unleashes a flurry of sharp jabs in front of her. *YYYX - Peach jabs her parasol forward, then jabs again, then dives parasol first forward, then leaps into the air before pogoing her parasol downwards. *YYYYX - Peach jabs her parasol forward, then jabs again, then dives parasol first forward, then begins spinning like a tornado, parasol stretched outwards. Cat Bell (credit to somebody495) With the Cat Bell, Peach adopts the abilities of a cat. As such, she is nimble, quick, and frail. As such, she has to be careful and deliver quick, powerful strikes with her claws and speed. In addition, she has a cherry-meter, a meter under her health that steadily fills up as the battle proceeds. When it is filled, Peach can press X to spawn a Peach double, which'll follow behind her and copy her movement, however it'll disappear in one hit. She can spawn up to four doubles, which follow behind her in a V formation. *X - If the cherry meter is filled, she can spawn a Peach duplicate. Only four duplicates can be in play at a time. *YYYYY - Peach slices forward in a hug-like motion, then spreads them apart sharply to damage, then slices right, then slices left, then pounces forward. *YX - Peach slices forward in a hug-like motion, then strikes upwards in an uppercut-motion. If the player has duplicates and mashes X, the duplicates will repeatedly uppercut the foe in the air, disappearing after they hit. *YYX - Peach slices forward in a hug-like motion, then spreads them apart sharply to damage, then smacks the ground in front of her several times, traveling forward. If the player has duplicates and mashes X, the duplicates will spread out from in front of Peach at once, repeating the slamming motion, disappearing after they do so. *YYYX - Peach slices forward in a hug-like motion, then spreads them apart sharply to damage, then slices right, then spins clockwise before slicing right in a wider arc. If the player has duplicates and mashes X, each Peach will go right and repeat the slice motion one after another, disappearing after they do so. *YYYYX - Peach slices forward in a hug-like motion, then spreads them apart sharply to damage, then slices right, then slices left, then spins counterclockwise and slices left in a wider arc. If the player has duplicates and mashes X, each Peach will go left and repeat the slice motion one after another, disappearing after they do so. *Amiibo Skill - Peach absorbs lots of cherries, forming five duplicates on each side of her. They charge forward in an X formation, slicing foes and hitting them towards the center of their "X." After they do their attack, the real Peach leaps into the air, flips, then dives down, striking the group of enemies. Category:Playable Characters Category:Thing's things Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Amiibo